distractionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roselle Fogue
''"That is why I wish to help you.... If you're so afraid that you cannot handle things with your own strength, then I will lend mine." ''--Roselle, to Gell following the panelbug infestation A wandering healer. Boasting impressive skill in medicine and curative magics, she walks the world in search of a party to shadow and care for. Uses a spear but is unskilled with other weapons. Though quick to draw weapons, she ensures that any injury she causes isn't too expensive to heal if she can help it. If you're not her enemy, you won't find it hard to be her friend, nor will you find it hard to earn her protection. Aside from her oath as a healer, though, she acts mostly according to her logic, and when faced with an adventure she'll do her best to be one of the sharper minds of the party. '''Job: '''White Hunter A White Mage carrying the Diamond Deluge. Protects the party at all costs, casting powerful healing, defensive, and support magic, while also boasting decent physical stats to hold their own with. This by no means implies that Roselle is a GOOD physical fighter, though--magic remains her specialty regardless. '''Command: '''White Magic The well-known arts of defense and healing. Typically used by White Mages and those of religious background. Roselle herself doesn’t differ much from the standard. * Cura ** A healing spell. All good healers have one. If they didn't, we'd be concerned. This one's actually advanced to the second level. ** Magical. Can be used four times per short rest. Heals 4d6 HP to one target, or 2d6 to up to five targets. Instead damages undead targets. * Antidote ** An antidotal spell. Cures poison and nothing else, or so most spellcasters believe. But thanks to the power of the Diamond Deluge, this cures many other DoT effects as well. ** Magical. Cures the Poisoned condition and the Paralyzed condition, as well as remove any lasting DoT effects besides. Can be used four times per short rest. * Assess ** A technique that Roselle picked up to spite everyone who thinks Libra is a good spell. Like, is it a good spell, really? Either way, Roselle knows it and chooses to do this instead, because it works when Silenced. ** Reveals enemy HP, AC, weaknesses, resistances, and conditions, including any stat buffs/debuffs. Additionally reveals what statuses the enemy might be susceptible to. Must dedicate an action to use, and requires line of sight. * Mute ** Prevents the target from using magic, in addition to verbally muting them while the spell is in effect. Mute persists from fight to fight, and is only cured through sleep or status restoration items. Good for making people shut up, but also a little taxing on magic energy...a little. ** Magical. Roll a Charisma Saving Throw, DC 15. On failure, the target is Silenced, being unable to speak, issue commands, or use magic. Can be used 3 times before a short rest. The enemy can repeat the save to end the condition, but it won’t wear off at the battle’s end or if Roselle goes down. Though this spell is not concentration-based, Roselle can end it at any time by whispering a short incantation as a bonus action. * Protect ** Cloaks targets in a magical barrier, protecting them from physical attacks until it takes enough damage and breaks. Doesn't protect against magic. Sadly. ** Magical. Increases target’s AC by 1 against nonmagical attacks. Additionally grants 2d8+7 temporary HP against physical attacks. When the temporary HP is exhausted, the effect ends. Can be used 3 times before a short rest. * Shell ** Protect, except for magic attacks. Similar to its counterpart, this does peck all against physical attacks, though the two barriers can and will stack. Why this and Protect aren't a package deal I'll never know. ** Magical. Increases target’s AC by 1 against magical attacks. Additionally grants 2d8+7 temporary HP against magical attacks and increases saves against magic by +4. When the temporary HP is exhausted, the effect ends. Can be used 3 times before a short rest. * Blind ** Targets a single opponent and disables their vision, essentially disabling their physical attack capabilities. Cannot be cured between fights without status healing or a good night's rest. You could also throw dust in the enemy's eyes, but this stuff is very high-grade and also reaches opponents who are flying. ** Magical. Roll a Constitution Saving Throw, DC 15. On failure, the target is Blinded. Can be used 3 times before a short rest. The enemy can repeat the save to end the condition, but it won’t wear off at the battle’s end or if Roselle goes down. Though this spell is not concentration-based, Roselle can end it at any time by whispering a short incantation as a bonus action. * Raise ** Brings back an incapacitated target with 1/4 HP. Also has a 25% chance of instantly killing an undead foe. Sadly, this doesn't do anything against people who are just asleep, fallen down, or actually dead...though in two situations out of three, you don't actually need magic to cure the condition. ** Magical. Revives an unconscious party member that has 0 HP with ¼ of their current HP maximum. Can be used 2 times before a long rest. Also cures ordinary Incapacitation, as in, incapacitation, on its own, if the condition isn't curable via repeated saving throws. * Image ** Creates two clones of the target, which are temporary and fade if struck once with a physical attack. Certain magics can dispel this as well. Clones deal 1/2 damage with all attacks, but their support is unhindered. All three clones perform the same action, but can move independently of each other and are not required to share a target. Triplecasting Cura for days. ** Magical. Does pretty much what it says on the tin. Each clone has 1/2 of Roselle's HP, but this pool of health is only subtracted from if they do not take slashing, bludgeoning, or piercing damage--damage of any of these types will instead immediately dispel the clone. To compensate, they are immune to Necrotic damage, and while they do not share Roselle's innate resistance to Radiant damage, they also do not share her innate weakness to Thunder damage. Can only be used once per short rest. * Reflect ** Creates a barrier around the party that reflects magic. While reflected magic doubles in potency and cannot be reflected further, this also applies to support magic such as Cure. Used correctly, this pretty much breaks any encounter with a magician (and possibly Roselle's healing capacity). ** Magical. Redirects any and all magic cast against the targets towards the opposing party, except for spells like Dispel Magic and Dispel. Can be used 2 times per short rest. '''Command: '''Esper Arts Magical abilities exclusive to Roselle as a result of bearing the Diamond Deluge, sacred gemstone of life and death and elemental conduit of water. Clerics who worship the Deluge such as those native to Pelinca City can emulate some of these effects, but Roselle can be said to be the master of these skills and spells as a result of her particularly close connection. * Aqua ** A water magic attack. Can hit multiple enemies, though its power weakens unless targeting a single foe. Technically not Esper Arts-exclusive, but the variant used by followers of the Deluge is superior in versatility. ** Magical. Roll a spell attack--this spell deals 2d6+SpellMod damage of slashing, radiant, or necrotic damage, at the user's discretion. Can hit up to three targets for 1d6 damage instead. 30ft range. * Cure Boost ** Boosts the bearer's healing abilities. Honestly not very noteworthy, as most Clerics following the domain of Life get this skill anyway, more or less. Makes you wonder just how much of this is the Deluge... ** Passive. Any and all healing done through use of Esper Arts or White Magic doubles your proficiency bonus for the sake of rolling. * Healer's Intuition ** Allows the bearer to perform Assess as a bonus action, rather than an action. If an action is dedicated, the act additionally reveals the target's level(s)/CR, monster category, and one feature that has not already been revealed. This is technically an ability Roselle could learn on her own, but as a ruler over life and death, the Esper within the Diamond Deluge merely assists this process with magical intuition. ** Passive. Does pretty much what it says on the tin, and takes effect when Muted despite the magical nature of the Diamond Deluge. Allies and Relationships * Gell Atta: She initially threatened to stab him at the very beginning of PlayDis at the Legato Theater. However, since then he's become her best friend in all of Peregrine, and she would be willing to trust him with her life if necessary. She is of the belief that his single-minded focus on food and ingredients may very well be his downfall, but is prepared for when she'll need to step up and catch him. She is otherwise very interested in hearing about his cooking methods and his home, especially now that she knows of their otherworldly nature. Has sworn to offer him protection and aid when it comes to mastering his craft, since sometimes it can get dangerous. * Sister Zwei: While Roselle is not a priestess herself, she quite likes the way Zwei fights, and is secretly jealous of her techniques. Thankfully, as one of the individuals working on Saze's case, she will have many opportunities to see her in action. * Asphoxia: As a stagehand healer for the Legato Theater, she knows them by their alias "Viola". She pieced together that they are secretly multiple people and that they have Black Blood through chance encounters, but understands their anxiety and has promised to keep it secret while also using the Deluge to attempt to cure said Blood. So far, the attempts are not fruitful. * Saze: A chance encounter from the opening conflict at the Legato Theater, Saze was the one who thrashed Viola's room in search of evidence. After tracking him down, she learned of his affliction and now works with the likes of Zwei in search of information and an eventual cure. * Rachel: Roselle does not like Rachel. She recognizes her strong heart seeking good and light, but does not approve of her overbearing zeal, such that she would cut off someone's arm to stop a runaway mugger. It's no dealbreaker for her, but it's definitely not a good first impression. * Seven: After a Rift and a brief dungeon crawl, Roselle believes Seven to be a bit simple-minded, or perhaps not as strong-willed--she has no shortage of compliments for her ability to capitalize on remaining undetected and decidedly not the focus of a battle, but when she ran away instead of attempting to finish the panelbug controlling the robot, she was a little disappointed. She can understand why, though, and it's just one flaw compared to the many other things she could have going for her--outside of these outings, Roselle doesn't know Seven as well as Gell does, so her opinion is still rather high. * Ryke: An insolent adventurer who doesn't seem to have room in his heart for forgiveness if the source of trouble is an accident. She respects his apparent skill and prowess, but isn't quite sure if there's much else about him to respect in the same manner. * Lumi: Kuei forgets if they've met any more than once or twice, but regardless Roselle has enlisted her help in locating the three remaining Espers that she and Zephyr aren't aware of. She appears to be a kindhearted individual, but aside from that she is a little impressed with how much she appears to know. * Zephyr: They've met and have agreed to help each other with whatever is in store for the Esper bearers. Roselle thinks he's a bit of a scatterbrained individual, however he appears to be innocent and kind enough. * Xeno: Roselle barely knows him, but she guesses he's able to establish telepathy with the Espers??? Zephyr kinda asked him for help without asking her, so she guesses she has no choice but to trust him...